Harry's Dragon
by GenkaiFan
Summary: What if a young boy wished to be rescued from his abusive relatives? What if he was whisked away during a dark and stormy night? And what does a green dragon named Elliott have to do with it? AUCrossover with Disney's Pete's Dragon
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if a young boy wished to be rescued from his abusive relatives? What if he was whisked away during a dark and stormy night? And what does a green dragon named Elliott have to do with it?  
AU/Crossover with Disney's "Pete's Dragon"

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Disney's "Pete's Dragon" Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Don't like, don't read. Also, anything you don't  
recognize from HP or the movie is mine. This may be non canon.

A/N: I do a lot of mall walking for my health and this crossover came to mind. I've got to think of something while walking. Guess what popped into my mind? So I did a little research.

Please note: Very few of the movie characters In 'Pete's Dragon' were given last names. So I decided to give Nora's lost fiancé Paul the last name of Taylor. Why? I dunno. It just seemed to fit. This won't be a long story. I may or may not do a sequel. I need to finish a couple other projects first. There will be no pairings or slash. Just a lot of fluff.

Harry's Dragon

Chapter 1: A dark and Stormy Night

Pete Taylor, also known as 'Lampie' by the locals, was busy plugging away on his computer keyboard trying to work out the latest chapter of his book. Hitting a bit of writer's block, he paused to stretch. It really was a dark and stormy night. The tropical storm that had been raging up the coast line had finally hit the small Maine fishing town of Passamaquoddy, a small coastal town situated close to the US/Canadian border.

When Pete wasn't working on his book deadlines, he was running the historical lighthouse that his family had been caretakers for since the late 1800's. His family wasn't always called the Taylor's. At the beginning of the century, the caretaker had only one daughter and she married Paul Taylor and they had adopted a boy named Pete. He was a direct descendent of that boy.

Pete was jerked out of his thoughts by a harsh pounding at his door.

"Comin'! Hold your hor. . . " Pete yanked the door opened. Not many people bothered him this far from town. And anyone that wanted to harm the lone lighthouse keeper couldn't get passed the security system that his family had put into place decades ago. Pete Taylor came from a long line of squibs and wizards. Yes, wizards. Another thing about Passamaquoddy, it had a small magical community.

Standing at the door, rain water running off his battered body was a tall heavy set man with greying brown hair, clutching a sodden brown seal-skin bundle in his arms.

"Ian O'Finn!" Pete exclaimed as he stepped out of the way. Pete and Ian went way back. Ian was a Selkie. He and his wife had made their home in the Cove beside the lighthouse.

Ian pushed past his friend towards the warmth of the fireside. "Me an' the Missus found oursel'es wi'a bit o' a problem, Lampie, m'boyo," Ian said in a very heavy brogue as he knelt by the hearth, unwrapping his seal-skin bundle. Inside was a small child wearing rags and soaked to the skin lay shivering. "Ye ken how we Selkies like ridin' the waves durin' a bit o' a storm. Well, this wee boyo fell from the sky near ta us. Where he came from, we hae na a clue, but tis certain that he be one o' your ain."

"Elliott," came a harsh ragged whisper from the boy as he tried to curl into a tighter ball.

Pete's eyes widened as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. Reaching up to the urn of floo powder that he kept on the mantel, he tossed a bit in and called, "Healer Ellen Fitzwater, Passamaquoddy Trauma Center," when the fire had turned green.

A moment later, a woman's head appeared in the flames. "Who's there and please state the manner of your emergency."

"Pete Taylor. Lighthouse Keeper, Passamaquoddy Cove. Ian O'Finn rescued a boy from the sea. He appears to be breathing but unconscious. Possible hypothermia."

"Step aside, I'm coming through," the woman stated. "Where are his parents? Can you tell me anything about him?"

A petite woman of undetermined age stepped through with a black bag in one hand and a slender wand in the other. Pete went to put the kettle on as Ian helped to care for the boy.

Together the three worked on the boy to get him stable. Neither Pete or Ian could tell the mediwitch much about the boy only that he had fallen from the stormy skies into the turbulent waves. If it hadn't been for Ian and his wife, the boy would've drowned.

"Thank Franklin, Merlin and the Goddess for Selkies!" Ellen murmured as she finally moved away from the boy. Reading the folder that she created when she scanned the boy, she started to curse under her breath. "And woe be the ones who did this to him! I'll have them up on charges in a New York minute!"

Pete tucked the boy into the soft comfortable bed in his guest room, before looking up at the mediwitch. The fishing town didn't sport much in the way of a full hospital, so it had been decided to keep the boy with him until the proper authorities could locate his parents.

"How bad is it, Ellen?" He asked as he sat by the boy.

"At least we know his name," Ellen said as she went over the list of the boy's injuries and test results. "According to my scans, his name is Harry Potter. He is eight years old. He is under-weight for a boy his age and showing signs of severe malnutrition. His hands are very calloused for a child. Also, there are several bruises that look to have been made from a large hand on his arms. Two long white scars are on his back indicating that at one point he has been whipped. Thankfully, there are no physical signs of sexual abuse. His blood sugar levels and urine samples showed that this boy hasn't eaten in over a forty-eight hour period. This child has been starved. I'm afraid I must bring in Pamela, Pete."

She looked up at the tall middle-aged man with a bit of sympathy. "I know you two don't get on but she is after all from Wizarding Children's Services. I haven't told you the last bit of news about the boy. He's been subject to a very Dark Curse and no one's healed it, allowing it to fester and mar his soul. Someone has put several blocks on his magic and that's not all."

Ian sucked in his breath as he backed out of the room. "Saints Alive! Wha' could pos'bly be worse?" He looked from the healer to his friend.

Pete ran his hand through the boy's messy sable hair. Smoothing the boy's bangs away from the lightening shape scar on his forehead. The boy, Harry, leaned into Pete's hand, seeking the comfort the warmth offered.

"Someone is leeching the boy's magic. Most likely through that scar. It is the source of the Dark Curse."

"Elliott," the boy called softly in his sleep.

0o0o0o0

I don't see this to be a very long story. But the fluff bunny demanded that I write anyways. A quick question that I'm trying to figure out, maybe someone out there can help. Do I make Pete a writer of children's fiction, murder mysteries (Shades of Jessica Fletcher) or Sci-Fi/Fantasy? I really can't decide.

Thanks Frau for the editing. Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Until next time. –GF


	2. Magic Makes the World Go Around

Disclaimer: If you don't recognize it anything from HP and Disney's "Pete's Dragon, then it's mine. For the reason, see chapter 1 if you don't believe me. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

The quote is from the song: "It's Not Easy," in which Pete tries to describe Elliott in the movie.

Chapter 2: Magic Makes the World Go Round

Pete sat on the bed, running his hand through the boy's messy sable hair. Smoothing the boy's bangs away from the lightening shape scar on his forehead. The boy, Harry, leaned into Pete's hand, seeking the comfort the warmth offered.

"Someone is leeching the boy's magic. Most likely through that scar. It is the source of the Dark Curse."

"Elliott," the boy called softly in his sleep.

0o0o0o0

Pete was in a quandary. Not many people knew about his family's legend. Back in his great grandfather's time not many magical people lived around here. It had been the boy that he was named after who had brought it to Passamaquoddy.

"Well, I've done all I can for the moment. For the rest, I would need a guardian's permission or a court order," Ellen said, running a hand through her hair. "He's going to need a lot of treatment if he's to be healed properly. As for the leeching, I would suggest the goblins. After all, they hire curse breakers all the time."

Ian left just after Ellen did, claiming he didn't want to worry the Missus. Before Pete closed the door, he noted that the storm was dying down. So he stepped outside for a moment, scanning the skies.

The sun wouldn't be up for a few more hours yet. He was sure he could almost hear someone calling in the wind. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he called.

"ELLIOTT! ELLIOTT! THE BOY'S SAFE!"

0o0o0o0

Harry slowly awoke. 'Where am I?'

The afternoon sun was beaming through the window over his bed. 'Wait, bed?'

Sitting up he looked around. The room he was in was rounded on three sides and flat on the other. The flat wall had a door. The room was done up in white and blue. He was resting in a single cot with a trunk at the foot. A table with a lamp was nearby. It had the feel of a boy's room. On the shelves overhead were books, toys and a world globe. He could see a clear blue sky through the six-paned window.

"I see you are awake, Harry," said a tall man with greying blonde hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin.

Harry flinched as the man stepped into the room carrying a tray. "Well, let me say that you look much better then when you arrived a week ago. My name is Pete Taylor, folks around these parts call me 'Lampie.' I expect you are hungry?"

"Hhh. . .how do you know my name?" Harry asked, just before his eyes grew big and hastily covered his mouth with his hand. He knew he wasn't suppose to ask questions but it slipped out. "Sssorry," he muttered through his hand.

"That's alright. You gave us quite a scare, young man," Pete said patiently, setting the tray at the foot of Harry's bed. "Magic can do many things Harry. Even tell us the name of a boy who was found in the sea. Hungry?" The tray held only an egg custard and a glass of milk and several small bottles that looked like medicine.

Harry blinked. His stomach rumbled at the smell of the food. "There's no such thing as magic."

Pete frown slightly as he adjusted the tray on Harry's lap. "Eat up. You need your strength. Magic is quite real. Whoever told you that was wrong. Magic is what makes the world go round."

Looking up at the man, then at the tray, Harry pondered for amoment, waiting to see if he would pull the tray away and say something like '_April_ _Fools Freak_.' But only seeing a look of encouragement, Harry picked up the spoon and started to eat the custard pudding in front of him.

Sitting on the bed, Pete watched as the boy ate. "Well, Harry. I can call you Harry right?"

"I guess so."

"Well, Harry. Magic just is. People who don't believe in magic are a sorry lot. They have no imagination, no creativity, and no joy in life."

Harry almost dropped his spoon. How did the man know his aunt and uncle so well? That described them perfectly.

"I guess so." The food tasted so good and felt warm going down. He had never tasted anything like it before.

"Now Harry. Where are you from? I know you are only eight and your name, Harry Potter, but that's all. When the healer says you are able to get out of bed, I'll take you to the beach. I'm sure there is someone there that is probably looking for you."

Harry looked suspiciously at the man. "Who?"

"If I remember the story right, '_He has the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile,_' and goes by the name of Elliott. '_And it's not easy to find some find someone that cares'._" Pete stares off into space for a second as he remembered the stories.

"How . . .?"

Pete blinked then smiled down at harry. "Let's just say that he's an old family friend."

0o0o0o0

Ellen stepped into the office of the AWCS, American Wizarding Child Services. She smiled at the young witch manning the reception desk. "Hello, child. Is Pamela Smythe in?"

"Yes Ma'am. She's going over a case file. She said you might be dropping by today," the girl said, looking up from filing her nails. "Go right in."

Pamela Smythe, supervisor of AWCS case workers for the New England States was sitting at her computer. She was an average looking witch with sandy brown hair and honey brown eyes. She and Ellen had gone to Salem Academy together and the friendship had deepened over the years.

"Pam."

"Ellen. How's the boy?" Pam turned around to face the medi-witch.

"Well, he should be out of his healing coma by now. I thought it best with the amount of trauma I found to induce it for a week. What did you find out?"

"Well, the boy is quite famous in Great Britain's Wizarding World. Seems he defeated a Dark Lord at the age of 15 month, the same night his parents were murdered by the monster. Then nothing. They hid him away with relatives, I'm assuming. However, I need to go to GBWCS to petition his case file to see what they have on the boy. I'm not finding anything online. You know how backwards they are over there. I can't believe they would've allowed the boy to get into the shape you and Pete 'damn his smile' Taylor found him in."

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Pam. Pete is a nice guy. Just because he married your best friend instead of you, is no reason to hate the man. He's been devastated by her death for years. You need to get over it. Now back to Harry. I would like Pete to get temporary custody of the boy."

"No way in Hell!"

"Pamela Jane Smythe!" Ellen frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "He found the boy. Cared for him this past week and we should be thinking about the child's best interest, not past grudges. You know as well as I that Pete has always been good with children. I'm just sorry that he never had any of his own."

Not chastised, Pam shrugged. "If you say so, Elly. Anything else?"

"Well, I need a guardian's permission or a court order to continue to heal the boy. I am hoping that you found someone that will give it to me. The boy needs further healing, physically and mentally. I can't do it until then. Keeping him in Pete's custody will keep the boy close to me so I can check up on him easily."

Pamela sighed and pulled out the signed court order. "I figured as much. Here. Tell Pete that I'll be stopping by tomorrow to check up on him and Harry. There are papers he'll have to sign."

Ellen smiled. "Tease. Now about the magic leeching. How best do you think we should handle that?"

0o0o0o0

Wow! I was amazed by the reviews. Thank you. When Ellen was speaking about her medical scan, I was going for a more professional type of speaking (think Star Trek's Spock) then informal speech. Oh well.

Again thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate them.

Until next time. --GF


	3. Red Tape

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't. Guy Fawkes Night is a British holiday that celebrates a failed terrorist plot. You can find more information online.

Chapter 3: Red Tape

"Well, I need a guardian's permission or a court order to continue to heal the boy. I am hoping that you found someone that will give it to me. The boy needs further healing, physically and mentally. I can't do it until then. Keeping him in Pete's custody will keep the boy close to me so I can check up on him easily."

Pamela sighed and pulled out the signed court order. "I figured as much. Here. Tell Pete that I'll be stopping by tomorrow to check up on him and Harry. There are papers he'll have to sign."

Ellen smiled. "Tease. Now about the magic leeching. How best do you think we should handle that?"

0o0o0o0

Pete stepped out of the lighthouse on a fine sunny day. Peering down at the sandy beach, his eyes searched for a small boy. Harry. The child had been with him close to a month now. Between Ellen's potions and Pete's home cooking, Harry was starting to fill out some. It would take much more though. They still needed for Pete to get full custody of Harry before they could over turn the worst of the neglect.

It was low tide and Harry was on the beach building a sand castle. A large impression was near the castle. Pete chuckled softly as he cast a listening charm it appeared that Harry had an invisible friend helping him. 'Looks like Elliott has things well in hand,' he thought.

". . .wasn't allowed to go anywheres," Harry was saying as he poured sand for a castle turret. "They took Dudley to the beach loads of times, but I was always stuck with Mrs. Figgs, the cat lady down the street."

Pete heard a couple of tsking sounds, a low gurgle and something that sounded like a 'bop-boop'.

Harry patted the sand into place. "I wasn't 'lowed to play. I'm just a freak."

Pete heard some more clicks, tsks and a growl.

"I hope I can stay with Lampie. At least he doesn't call me names or make me do chores all the time. And I sleep in a real bed and not in a cupboard! I hope I don't have to go back."

It had been a battle to get Harry to call him Lampie. The kid had been too well conditioned to call all adults Mr. or Mrs. Conditioned by whom, no one seemed to know. He just prayed that Pam and Ellen would find the answers. Well, if Harry was able to confide in a magical dragon, maybe then he's on the road to recovery. Although, the things he revealed were very disturbing.

Canceling the listening charm, Pete called out, "HARRY! LUNCH! COME AND GET IT!"

0o0o0o0

Pamela Smythe didn't know if she should scream or cry. She was that frustrated and frightened. She had been in London for two days. Her contacts in the GBWCS Office couldn't find Harry Potter's files. It had been red-flagged by the previous director and pigeon-holed away under lock and key. So, she'd have to do it the hard way.

She went to Gringott's. The goblins were meticulous with their records. She should be able to get information on the Potter family lawyers. From there, she should be able to get hold of Harry's WCS files. She didn't want to be obliviated, deported or worse both.

She really didn't have any authority this side of the Atlantic to do what she was about to do but she was a dedicated worker. A child's life and happiness was at stake and someone, somewhere had screwed up big time.

She was lead into the Director's Office and introduced to Ragnok. She showed him her badge and laid a case file down on his desk.

"Sir, I know I don't have any authority here in Britain. However, a small boy washed up on our shores and frankly, he needs help. I'm afraid to take this to the Wizarding Child Services here as this boy is a high profile case and frankly, I have no wish to be obliviated. I need to see the boy's family lawyer . . . er . . . retainer. I need help."

Ragnok picked up the file and leafed through it. Pamela tried not to be nervous or chew on her bottom lip. She was taking a huge gamble going to the goblins. They rarely involved themselves in wizarding affairs.

The goblin put the file aside and snapped his fingers. A younger goblin entered. Some gobblygook was spoken. The younger goblin left, only to return a few minutes later with another file. Ragnok leafed through that file, before returning his attention to her.

"Miss Smythe, thank you for bringing this to our attention. If you wish, I can set up an appointment with Lord Peter Flinchley, the Potter family's retainer this afternoon."

Pamela clenched her fist to keep from shouting her excitement.

0o0o0o0

Lord Peter Flinchley was every bit the British barrister. He was a tall, elderly gentleman with a well trimmed mustache and ice blue eyes.

"Miss Smythe? I understand you wished to speak with me about the Potter Estate?" He asked handing her his card which read: "Lord Flinchley, Barrister – Muggle and Wizarding Law".

Lord Peter wasn't a very emotional man but he had a deep abiding respect and appreciation for the Potter family. He had been the Potter family's retainer for years as was his father before him. "When James and Lily Potter were murdered, their young son Harry should've been given into my hands to be properly placed as per the Potters' will." He explained as he continued. "However, Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts, decided that he was above the law. He decided to placed young Mr. Potter with someone of his choice and refused to tell where.

"The headmaster tried to fire Lord Flinchley as the family retainer when he had tried, through every legal means at his disposal, to find where young Mr. Potter had been placed," Ragnok picked up the story. "Dumbledore then claimed that he was now young Harry's guardian and 'Harry Potter was safe and had to be protected'," the elderly goblin snarled a bit. Albus Dumbledore had a lot to answer for it would seem.

"I feared that Dumbledore had placed Harry with Lily's sister, a direct violation of the Potters' will, but I couldn't prove it," Lord Peter took up the tale once more. "I have tried many times to find the boy, and-or to contact Petunia Dursley but had been blocked at every turn."

Looking through the files that Ragnok and Miss Smythe handed him, Lord Peter felt like Boxing Day and Guy Fawkes Night had been handed to him all at once. Boxing Day because his wish of seeing Harry and knowing that he was safe was going to happen soon. Guy Fawkes Night because he didn't want to believe that Albus Dumbledore had placed Harry in such an dangerous environment. If the press ever got hold of how Harry had been treated by his muggle relatives and that Albus Dumbledore had been party to it, everything would explode in the Light Side's face.

"And what do you want me to do, Miss Smythe?" he asked, setting down the files. He had a good idea what she wanted but he had to have her voice her request before he could act.

Trying not to fidget in front of him, Pamela smiled, "I want to get access to Harry Potter's file in the WCS and get his guardianship changed. However, I don't know who to trust. I had thought my credentials as an American caseworker would get me some foothold. However, when I did get in, I found that Mr. Potter's files had been locked up very tightly and it had been red-flagged. I'm not sure who pulled all those strings but I wasn't about to find out, not without some back-up. I'm sure I was followed when I came to Gringotts."

"You were, Miss Smythe," Ragnok said, breaking into the conversation. "That's why I decided after reading your report to keep you here."

"Indeed," Lord Peter said, leaning back into his chair. Resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, he steepled his fingers in thought. "Most interesting. And where is young Mr. Potter now?"

"He is safe for the moment," she said, with some relief in her voice. "He is recovering from his adventure and from the apparent abuse. "

"Adventure? Ah, yes. The near drowning. Please continue. What else can you tell me?"

"I would like to point out that we need Harry's guardianship changed so that the healers can heal not only the abuse damage but remove the curse scar and blocks on his magic as well. Without proper guardianship, our hands are tied." She looked a little warily at both males in front of her. "As you can see, the files are copies. The original is back in the States, I made a copy for my records, the ones on Director Ragnok's desk are his and I have a copy for you as well, uh Lord Flinchley."

"So Miss Smythe, you want access Mr. Potter's files and a change of guardianship for him as well. I'm positive I can help you with this provided you do a favor for me."

"And that is?"

"I would like to meet with young Mr. Potter. He is after all the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and my employer."

0o0o0o0

Harry woke to voices. Quietly he got out of bed. Sitting on the stairs he could see Lampie talking to someone through the fireplace. Lampie had explained that wizards can use the fireplace for more things than just heating a room. Guess he wasn't joking around. The fire was green and a woman's face was in the middle of it.

"So you are telling me that this Lord Peter Flinchley is some hot shot old school lawyer that's been with Harry's family for decades?"

"That's right Pete. He wants to see Harry. He says that he needs to speak to him about his inheritance and a few other things."

"You think it's safe? What's stopping him from taking the kid back to England?"

Harry didn't hear the rest. A cold fear ran up his spine. They were going to send him back to the Dursley! He would be locked in his cupboard forever!

Running silently back to his room, he quickly packed the few belongings that Lampie, Healer Ellen and Uncle Ian had given him. Opening his window, he called for Elliott with tears running down his cheeks. He'd really thought he had a chance for a home here, but it was just a dream like always.

0o0o0o0

I can't believe all the nice reviews I've gotten so far. I do try to make sure my crossovers actually work before I write them. So many are not believable as people try to mix cultures. I like to ask myself 'what if' and see what happens, then I try to make it work. If I can't make it work, then I drop it as a lost cause.

I love the suggestions that people have made. I'm not sure how to fit some of them in. As for longer chapters, I do try but for some reason, when I hit a proper stopping point, the story refuses to be lengthened. It is just how it is. By the time I've finish this story all the questions will have been answered. So please keep reading. I don't see this as a long story, five maybe six chapters.

Until next time. --GF


	4. Pete Meets Lord Peter

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Just a quick author's note: This is an AU. Therefore, book 7: tDH doesn't exist in this universe. Thought you might like to know. --GF

Chapter 4: Pete meets Lord Peter

"You think it's safe? What's stopping him from taking the kid back to England?"

Harry didn't hear the rest. A cold fear ran up his spine. They were going to send him back to the Dursley! He would be locked in his cupboard forever!

Running silently back to his room, he quickly packed the few belongings that Lampie, Healer Ellen and Uncle Ian had given him. Opening his window, he called for Elliott with tears running down his cheeks. He'd really thought he had a chance for a home here, but it was just a dream like always.

0o0o0o0

Pete opened Harry's door just as Harry was whisked out the window by a pair of green scaly hands.

"HARRY!"

Running out of the lighthouse, Pete grabbed his broom just as Elliott started to fly away with Harry on his back. "HARRY! WAIT! PLEASE!"

Elliott paused for a moment when he heard the desperate plea. "Boop?"

"Harry! Please. Listen to me. Whatever happened, I promised you always have a home with me. I don't know what caused you to want to flee, but give me another chance. Please?" Pete begged.

"But I heard you talking."

"A barrister, ah . . . a lawyer, that knew your family, your parents, wants to see you. He wants to make sure you are alright. He won't take you away unless you are unhappy with me. Are you unhappy? Don't you want to stay with me?"

Harry let out a sob and flung himself off of Elliott who was trying to land. Pete was close enough to catch the boy who was diving for him. Harry wasn't aware he was still in the air or that Lampie wouldn't be able to catch him. All he knew was he needed to be with this man, who gave wonderful hugs, who told great bedtime stories, who believed in Elliott, who believed in him.

Harry clung tightly to Pete. He could feel the man's heart beat and he buried his face into his neck, sobbing. "Sorry. Ssssorry. 'm sorry."

With the help of Elliott, Pete managed to land with himself, Harry and his broom intact, barely.

"It's late. Say 'good night' to Elliott. You'll see him in the morning. I promise," Pete said, still holding the sobbing boy.

0o0o0o0

When Lord Peter Flinchley floo'd to the lighthouse, he wasn't sure what to expect. Taking note of the the cozy living area that lacked a certain feminine touch he mused, 'Clearly a bachelor establishment.'

He had read all the files, seen all the photos, but he still wasn't prepared for the small quiet nervous boy that awaited him. Although he looked like James Potter and had Lily's eyes, the boy seemed too mature, too self-contained to be James' son. 'Like an old soul in a child's body.'

"Hello Lord Harry. I'm Lord Peter Flinchley. I knew your father, James. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby," Lord Peter said, jovially as he watched the boy hesistantly relax as he shook his hand. "Your parents brought you to me to set up your trust fund and their will."

"Th. . .they did?" Harry looked up at the distinguished gentleman in awe.

"Yes, Lord Harry and let me assure you, you were not to be placed with your Aunt Petunia Dursley for any reason. You have my word, you won't be going back."

"Er. . . Mr. er Lord Flinchley? I'm Peter Taylor," Pete introduced himself. "Pamela should be along soon. Something came up in her office."

"Call me Lord Peter, Mr. Taylor. I have the feeling you and I will be working quite closely in keeping young Lord Harry here out of trouble."

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed, then he hunched over as if expecting to be yelled at or worse. "Sorry. I shouldn't yelled."

Lampie smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "That's alright Harry. Why don't you go find Elliott and work on your sand castle some more. Lord Peter and I need to discuss a few things. I'll call you in for lunch and we'll go over everything with you." Turning back to the British lawyer, Pete continued. "You can call me Lampie. Least ways, that's what folks around here call me. With you being a Peter and me being a Pete, it could become confusing."

Harry looked from one adult to the other, seeing that he wasn't in trouble but knew he was in the way, shrugged. "Alright. But we're almost done with it."

After the boy left, Peter gave a inquiring look, "Elliott?"

"Harry's invisible friend," Lampie replied, waving the older man to the table. "Coffee? Before we get started? I'm not about to discourage Harry from believing in his friend. From the looks of things, he's had very few while growing up."

"Indeed. And yes, coffee would be fine." Peter sat in the offered chair and pulled out his briefcase. "Now then. How happy is Harry here? And before I leave, I wish to speak with him alone."

0o0o0o0

Harry really wasn't pleased to be sent outside even if he got another chance to play with Elliott.

Play with Elliott. Now that was just plain weird. When he had been with the Dursleys, he hadn't been allowed to play or even to have friends. He really didn't want to go back, but he knew that he didn't belong here not matter what anyone said.

"Bloop?'"

"Hi Elliott." Harry looked up at his green scaly friend and smiled. "No. Just thinkin'. That bear-ee-stir man is with Lampie. He seems alright. He said he knew my parents. Met me when I was a baby."

"Boop? Tsk?"

"I guess. He says, I won't have to go back but I'm not sure."

Elliott growled.

"NO! No! Elliott. Lampie would get mad. Please, I don't want to get into trouble."

0o0o0o0

Pamela was running late but she was extremely happy. She'd finally gotten into Harry Potter's GBWCPS files, and managed to get the Dursley's address.

After having the goblins check out the wards on Number 4 Privet Drive, she was concerned and appalled. According to his files, Harry had been placed with his aunt due to some ancient protective blood wards. The reports didn't mention them. In fact, what blood wards were there were so faded that they were practically useless.

So with a bit of smugness and a sense of self-righteous anger, she walked up to the house.

"Good day, Mrs. Petunia Dursley? I'm Pamela Smythe. I'm from Wizard Child Protective Services. I wish to talk to you about your nephew, Harry Potter. May I come in?"

0o0o0o0

Harry sat down at his place for lunch. Both men looked pleased with themselves. A fourth place had been set, he looked up at Lampie.

"Ellen's stopping by. She wants to talk to Lord Peter about your health issues," Lampie explained as he set a plate of noodles and meatballs in front of Harry. "Eat now. Talk later."

Rolling his eyes, Harry dug into his meal. Both men were talking about the weather and fishing when the floo activated.

"Hello. Mind if I join you?"

The meal went by quickly, but too slowly for Harry's peace of mind. As Lampie cleared away the dishes, Lord Peter got down to business. "Now about Lord Harry. As his family's barrister, I'm authorized to reimburse all medical and living expenses. What does the child need?"

0o0o0o0

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Harry and Elliott didn't get very far. As for Dumbledore, you'll just have to wait.

As for Harry doing something stupid, he is a child. Children always do stupid things especially when they are frighten and unsure about they own boundaries. As a parent, the most frustrating answer to the question, 'What were you thinking?' is for a child to shrug. Children don't think, they just react.

Well, enough of that soap box. Until next time. --GF


	5. Light At the End of the tunnel

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 5: Light At the End of the Tunnel

Rolling his eyes, Harry dug into his meal. Both men were talking about the weather and fishing when the floo activated.

"Hello. Mind if I join you?"

The meal went by quickly, but too slowly for Harry's peace of mind. As Lampie cleared away the dishes, Lord Peter got down to business. "Now about Lord Harry. As his family's barrister, I'm authorized to reimburse all medical and living expenses. What does the child need?"

0o0o0o0

Pamela Smythe was slowly counting to ten under her breath as she listened to Petunia Dursley rambled about her family and how they had been forced to take in her sister's only child. The horse-faced woman didn't know when to shut up. 'However, she hd yet to say anything positive about Harry. How telling,' she thought.

"Mrs. Dursley, if you don't want me to leave and bring back the local constable, I suggest that you listen to me," Pamela said in her best professional voice. "You have a choice. You can sign over custody of Harry James Potter to the courts or face criminal charges. We have enough evidence to prove child neglect, child endangerment and abuse."

"But Mr. Dumbledore . . ."

". . . is not here and had no right to leave the child in your care without proper authority. He will be facing his own problems with Child Services soon enough. Now, do I leave and bring back proper authorities and have you and your husband arrested or will you sign these documents?"

0o0o0o0

Harry listened to the adults discuss him over his head. He barely understood what they were talking about. Something to do with dark curses, malnutrition and goblins. What the heck were goblins? He would have to ask Elliott. What was a Dumbledore?

"Well, I would like to talk to Lord Harry for a moment. If you both please?" Lord Peter said as he stood, motioning harry to follow him.

Harry looked from Lampie to Ellen to Lord Peter and gulped. This is it. He's going to take him from Lampie. Standing he followed the tall older gentleman over to the settee by the fireplace.

"Now Lord Harry, there is no reason to be afraid. I just want to make verify that you are well situated with Mr. Taylor. I have a duty to your parents to make sure you grow up healthy and happy. Did your Aunt tell you anything about your parents?"

"Nnno Sssir. Ssshe ssaid that they died in a car crash 'n that's how I got my scar. Uncle Vernon sssaid that my father was a no 'count drunk 'n got what he deserved," Harry stammered, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, that's not how it happened, child. I knew that your father James was a bit wild but he was never a drunkard. Your mother Lily would've hexed him royally," Lord Peter said sadly. "Now then, tell me about Elliott. I hear he's pretty special."

"Well," Harry said, shyly. "Elliott is a dragon and he's my friend."

"Oh? A dragon? A real dragon?"

Harry nodded. "He's green. He has the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile, 'n ears like a cow. He's my best friend."

"I can see that, can I meet him?" Peter asked, sounding interested and yet, Harry could tell that he didn't believe him.

"Uh. Well, he's outside, now," Harry replied, looking up at the older gentleman. "He's 'nvisible. He likes it that way."

"I see."

0o0o0o0

Elliott waited patiently all afternoon for Harry to reappear. Things were happening very fast and he knew he had to leave soon. He didn't like leaving but he felt it was necessary. He just hoped Harry would understand.

"Elliott! Guess what?" Harry shouted excitedly as he ran down to the beach, an older gentleman trailing behind.

Elliott tried to guess but was distracted by the adult.

"Nooo!" Harry giggled when Elliott guessed wrong. It was good to see the child happy. "I'm gonna stay here 'n they're goin' to help me get better. They said I got to have some tests 'n a ritual of some sort to help me," the boy informed Elliott, happily.

The adult couldn't see him as Elliott was invisible, which is good. The dragon didn't like showing himself to adults. When the adult told Harry to run along and play, Elliott was relieved. It would make telling Harry that he had to run a quick errand easier.

0o0o0o0

The day had been long and full of surprises. Lampie was glad it was over with. Harry was tucked into bed and was finally asleep. That was one solemn child. On one hand, Harry could stay at the Lighthouse until all the paperwork was signed but on the other, Elliott had left. Granted, the dragon had promised to return when it was time for Harry to have his treatments.

Ellen was a god-send. She and Lord Peter had set up times and dates for Harry's healing treatment. The barrister had even gone ahead and scheduled the cleansing ritual with the Goblins for removal of the dark curse. All they need now are the guardianship papers.

0o0o0o0

Lord Peter Flinchley was silently congratulating himself for a job well done. Pamela Smythe had just left his office with signed and sealed documents that had been cleverly signed by GBWCS chief of supervisors who had no love for a meddling old wizard who thinks he is above the law. After that, Lord Harry James Potter's files were sealed and buried deep in the department. Although the Chief didn't like the idea that Harry would be growing up across the pond in the States, it couldn't be helped.

A real bond had developed between the boy and his new guardian. Plus the fact that Harry would be a great deal safer from meddling wizards, dark wizards and the Ministry. 'Now it's up to the American Courts to do their bit,' he thought as he put away his copy of Lord Harry's files.

He chuckled softly as he remembered his chat with the boy. Dragons don't act the way Harry's Elliott does. Of course, it's not unheard of for children to have invisible friends and being magical, it is also not unheard of for their brilliant creative minds and accidental magic to give their invisible play-mates a pseudo-life, which he was sure was the case. 'It is a shame that Elliott is not a real dragon,' he mused, thinking that when Harry was done healing, he could take him to see real dragons.

0o0o0o0

The clock was chiming twelve midnight, Fawkes was dozing alone in the Headmaster's Office. Suddenly blast of hot air breezed by him, startling him awake. Blinking, the red and gold phoenix looked around. A second blast of hot air blew him off his perch as he heard a low rumbling that sounded like a chuckle.

Troubled, Fawkes squawked as he flopped back up to his perch. A very large green dragon appeared in front of him, chuckling. The phoenix wasn't too sure how he managed to fit all the clutter his Dumbledore had collected over the decades.

A 'growl', a 'tsk' and then a small gust of fire, the phoenix watched as one of his Dumbledore's favorite knick-knack darkened to black.

When Fawkes looked again, the dragon was gone. The phoenix didn't sound the alarm for he realized this wasn't a real dragon but a magical construct. As such, they only appear when a child's life was at stake. For this dragon to destroy a magical object meant that his wizard had meddled where he shouldn't have.

So was he going to say anything? Fawkes settled on his perch, tucking his head under his wing and went back to sleep. He'd think about it.

0o0o0o0

I hope everyone understands what I am trying to do with Elliott. Elliott isn't the everyday run of the mill dragon that is found in Harry Potter's world. Some logical explanation had to be found. I had thought maybe two chapters left. I see there are about three, possible four and no, there won't be a sequel.

Thanks for all the reviews. They've been great.

Until next time. --GF


	6. Meeting the Folks

-Disclaimer: See chapter 1. For those asking, yes, this is a crossover between Disney's "Pete's Dragon" and HP. Sadly, either the movie or the books belong to me.

Chapter 6: Meeting the Folks

A 'growl', a 'tsk' and then a small gust of fire and one of Fawkes¢ wizard¢s favorite knick-knack darkened to black.

When Fawkes looked again, the dragon was gone. The phoenix didn't sound the alarm for he realized this wasn't a real dragon but a magical construct. As such, they only appear when a child's life was at stake. For this dragon to destroy a magical object meant that his wizard had meddled where he shouldn't have.

So was he going to say anything? Fawkes settled on his perch, tucking his head under his wing and went back to sleep. He'd think about it.

0o0o0o0

Lampie floo'd them to a funny looking bank building in Salem, Massachusetts. Harry was startled because the goblins who ran it were nothing he had ever seen before.

While Harry tried not to stare, Lampie informed the goblins that they had an appointment at the London Branch. They were then directed down a hallway and through a shiny arch. Harry wasn't sure what to expect. Something tingled across his skin as they walked through.

Harry wasn't too sure about any of this. First, Miss Ellen told him that he needed potions, lots of potions. Yuck! Then they were going to take him to the goblins as they were the best in removing dark curses, like the scar on his forehead.

The last time Lord Peter had visited, he'd given Harry a child's version of what a goblins were and what they did as bankers to the wizarding world. Harry was a little nervous about facing such fierce-looking creatures, but if he could find a friend in Elliott, then befriending a goblin should be easy.

They stepped through the arch into a marble and gold lobby. They were then escorted into a plush office where Lord Peter and Pamela waited with an ancient looking goblin who was introduced as Ragnok, chief director of Gringotts Bank. Harry didn't know if he should be frightened or curious about them. In the end, he decided to be curiously shy, staying close to Lampie with a hand on the man's arm, just in case his guardian needed to be protected, mind you.

Another goblin brought in refreshments as they all got down to business. Harry's treatment was the first thing on the agenda.

"I agree," Ragnok said, after he had studied the files. "Lord Potter should never had been given to his relatives and his scar should have been taken care of when he was an infant. Clearly whoever placed the child is in completely violation to his parents' will. We of Gringotts always take great pride in following the last wishes of those who bank with us."

"As you can see," Lord Peter said. "There should be no problem with Lord Harry being out of the country as Headmaster Dumbledore had no right to supercede the last wishes of Lord Harry's parents. That he placed the child with muggles who made no effort to inform the boy about his heritage is indefensible. As the titular head of an ancient and noble house, he should have been made aware of his status. I plan on rectifying that over sight."

Ragnok nodded in agreement. "Now about his curse scar. I think the ritual we periodically use with our own human curse breakers should be sufficient for the job. There should not be any complications, especially as the Dark Wizard is gone. Now about the boy's vaults. . ."

"Lord Harry," Lord Peter said, turning to Harry, who had been busy filling himself with all the yummy goodies that had been offered to him. "Would you like to visit your parents' vault? I'm sure they left you something. Photos, journals, maybe even important papers. You would not be able to take away any valuables but I'm sure the goblins would allow you to take away any photos we may find. Maybe we could find your father's journals when he was at school. What do you say?"

Stunned, Harry dropped a half-eaten confection. He looked from each adult's face, then back to Lord Peter. "YEEAHHH! When can we leave? Do ya think they left anythin' for me?" he cried, jumping up and down. He couldn't wait. He would finally get to see what his parents looked like. Maybe they left a note or something for him. Maybe. . .

"Alright, alright. Settle down Harry," Lord Peter said with a chuckle as Lampie tried to clean Harry with a napkin.

Ellen chuckled and with a tap of her wand, did the job nicely. "Ragnok, if you please excuse us?"

"Certainly, Miss," the ancient goblin said, hiding a smirk. "I'll check with the goblin curse breakers and set up a time and date for Lord Potter's ritual."

The ride down to the vaults was wild and wickedly scary, in Harry's opinion. They ought to sell tickets just for the ride alone!

Stepping into the vault was like stepping into a different world, a different time or as that telly show, 'The Twilight Zone' a different dimension. The vault was like a tomb or a treasure trove with its gathered treasures glittering in the torch light.

"All this belonged t' my parents?" Harry asked in childish astonishment, turning round and round in the middle of the vault. He couldn't take it all in. His relatives never told him anything about his parents! Only that they were no ¡count drunks and he should be grateful that they were taking care of him or he would've found himself in an orphanage. He wanted to snort. They sure took care of him, alright. Lampie's a better family then they ever did.

Lord Peter walked over to an empty painting frame. "Hmm. I wondered if this survived when I couldn't find it at Godric Hollow," he mused.

"Sir. The Potters had spelled all their belongings to port-key to their vault for safe-keeping if anything happened to them," the goblin Griphook informed the adults.

Taking out his wand, Lord Peter chanted an activation spell on the painting. Harry watched as two people slowly appeared in the frame. They were a young couple posing as if for a photo shoot. The man had messy black hair and wore glasses. The lady had red hair and very bright green eyes.

"Lord James. Lady Lily," Lord Peter said with a slight bow. "This is Harry. Harry come and meet your parents."

"Mmmummy? Dddaddy?"

0o0o0o0

Lord Peter motioned to both Lampie and Griphook that they needed to step aside to give Harry a chance to meet his parents.

"Griphook," he asked, looking over the goblin's shoulder to make sure that the child couldn't hear what they were saying. "Can we take the painting with us? It would do Lord Harry a world of good if he could talk to them on a daily basis. If it's alright with you Mr. Taylor? Miss Ellen?"

"Of course it's alright," Lampie replied. "That boy needs to feel wanted. I'm more worried that the salt and sea air would do to the paint and the magic."

"Harry has had enough loss in his young life," Ellen explained. "He needs a sense of family. This is just what he needs."

"No worries, Sir," Griphook nodded in agreement. "The painting can be removed as well any important papers that Lord Potter needs looked over. The jewelry, gold and weapons must remain until he is of age. Books may be removed with his guardian or legal counselor's approval. I suggest that you find the Potter Legacy Journal. It will give him a sense of his heritage."

Lord Peter agreed. "I have the Legacy Journal at my office. James gave it to me for safe keeping when he and Lily went into hiding. Shall we go back? I have some questions to ask Lord James. One being why they chose a death eater as their Secret Keeper. And the other, when was the last time the portrait updated."

0o0o0o0

Harry was sitting on the stone floor with tears running down his cheeks staring up at his parents or rather the image of his parents who were gazing lovingly down at him. No words had been spoken for some time. The lump in his throat wouldn't allow words to come out. He had so many questions to ask and so much to tell them that he didn't know where to start.

"Harry, my baby boy. It's alright," Lily said softly.

"Hey Prongslet. You have gotten so big. The last time I saw you, you had fallen asleep in my arms," James said hoarsely.

Harry recognized their voices from his 'Dream'. Tears ran down his cheeks. It just wasn't fair! He now had his parents back but what good was it? He couldn't hug them or even touch them. All he could do was look up at them.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Looking up, Harry gave a watery smile at Lampie. "It's not fair! Why did they hafta to die? Why did I hafta to go to my Aunt 'Tunia?"

Lily gasped while James started to swear quietly.

"It's hard to see them and not touch them, Kiddo, isn't it?" Lampie asked as he pulled Harry into his lap. Harry just buried his face into Lampie's shirt and allowed himself to cry and to be comforted. He had learned in his short time with Lampie that the older man really cared for him and didn't think it was bad to cry.

Neither of them noticed Lord Peter quietly talking to the portrait or the curious looks given them. All Harry knew was his need for a loving parental unit was being realized in the form of a lonely lighthouse keeper.

0o0o0o0

Far away in a dark forest in Albania, a green dragon was searching for something. Pausing for a moment, Elliot looked up into the evening sky and crooned. His time with Harry was running out.

0o0o0o0

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hoped this chapter clears up a lot of misconceptions. As for Fawkes and DD, well, you'll just have to wait. As for the sequel, I'm thinking about it. I do have enough of an outline to work with. There are a couple of problems with it that I won't go into at the moment. One being time. I want to finish my other stories first. Another was I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to do one. This story when I'm done will be able to stand on its own.

Thanks again everyone. Until next time. --GF


	7. There Really Is a Dragon

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

A/N: Special thanks to loralee1's story "Goblin Conspiracy" for the idea of a goblin healing ritual. If you haven't read it, it's very good. –GF

Chapter 7: There Really Is a Dragon

"It's hard to see them and not touch them, Kiddo, isn't it?" Lampie asked as he pulled Harry into his lap. Harry just buried his face into Lampie's shirt and allowed himself to cry and to be comforted. He had learned in his short time with Lampie that the older man really cared for him and didn't think it was bad to cry.

Neither of them noticed Lord Peter quietly talking to the portrait or the curious looks given them. All Harry knew was his need for a loving parental unit was being realized in the form of a lonely lighthouse keeper.

0o0o0o0

Far away in a dark forest in Albania, a green dragon was searching for something. Pausing for a moment, Elliott looked up into the evening sky and crooned. His time with Harry was running out.

0o0o0o0

Harry was upset. Elliott hadn't shown when he was ready for the ritual. And Elliott had promised!

"He'll be here when you wake up, kiddo. Elliott won't leave without saying good-bye. He's probably working on your get well present," Lampie said, brushing aside Harry's bangs as the boy laid on a small hospital cot. The goblin healer was finishing up last minute details for the ritual.

"Now young sir. Take this sleeping potion. It would be best for you to sleep through the procedure," said the goblin healer, holding out a vial.

Lampie agreed with the healers that it would be best if Harry could sleep through it all. The goblins had explained that the ritual, at best, was very painful even for adults. They had to scale down most of it for someone so young. They were very concerned that someone so young should be filled with so much Dark Magic.

As Harry drifted off, the healer gave Lampie a toothy smile, "His age, innocence and purity will be a bonus in over coming the darkness. Have faith in our ritual."

Lampie sighed and allowed himself to be escorted out of the room.

He was met by Lord Peter, Pamela and Ellen. Much had happened since that stormy night. All he wanted right now was to walk into Pamela's arms and bury his face in her neck for reassurance. How could one little boy who he had only known for such a short time become so important to him?

Time inched by, minute by slow minute. . .

While Ellen started to list all the things she'd need to finish Harry's recovery, Lampie nervously paced back and forth. She started writing a health plan that stretched years into the future. First they would have to start the boy on potions to regrow and strengthen his bones.

Pamela was writing in her case files trying to ignore everyone. She was muttering things about sending a copy of her findings to the muggle child services for the arrest of the Dursleys. Never mind what promises she made Mrs. Dursley, they were going down! Lampie paused a moment in his pacing to peer over her shoulder. He took a deep breath of her perfume. "I want to be there when they are arrested. I want to know what kind of people would abuse an innocent child," he said softly into her ear. Startled, she straightened. He noted that she was debating whether to yell or smirk evilly.

Lord Peter was the quietest of them all. He was working on a brief for the Wizgenmot. He shuffled papers and reports silently except for the sound of his pen scratching on parchment. From time to time, he would glance up, check the time before returning to his task.

0o0o0o0

Far away, in a dark forest in Albania, a green dragon found what he was searching for -- the remains of what once was a centaur. The poor creature was unrecognizable and appeared to be on its last dregs of magical energy. Soon the being that had possessed it would be looking for a new host.

Elliott looked up into the evening sky and crooned. Time wasn't on his side. His task of finding Harry a new family was complete. Soon Harry would not need him anymore now that he had a guardian who would love and protect him.

He grumbled a bit as his thoughts went to those in the magical world who only saw the boy for what they could gain by using him and not the boy himself. 'Well,' he snorted, 'he fixed that.' And that stupid prophecy? It would be completed tonight. When the link to darkness was destroyed, Elliott would make sure that the evil one won't be coming back.

A loud screech echoed through the forest breaking into Elliott's musings, as the creature collapses in its death throes. Elliott could feel the ritual and the dark magic rebounding as the links to Harry were dissolved one by one.

As the soul of the one once known as Tom Riddle or to his followers Lord Voldemort escaped from its host body, a blast of dragon flame erupted. Unable to hold on to his form, the soul called to its followers and bits of soul that had anchored it to the human plane. Elliott didn't let up.

The Dark Lord's followers clutched their arms in pain and fought the madness as they felt their magic being sucked away. They wanted to live! Being weak and without form, Tom Riddle lost the battle. He was nowhere near ready to regain what he had lost that night in Godic's Hollow. What strength he had managed to retain just couldn't stand up to the onslaught of Elliott's dragon fire. Seven bits of soul, known as Horcruxes, exploded as Tom battled to stay alive. His followers fought to regain their lives as well. They won as their dark mark faded into nothingness.

When Elliott's flame died away, only a pile of ash and burnt grass remained. Dusting his paws, Elliott leaned down and blew playfully. He snorted with laughter as the ashes scattered across the meadow.

In the Hall of Mystery where prophesies were recorded and kept, one small globe flared and died. It's prophesy had been fulfilled.

_'The power the Dark Lord knew not'_ waddled away, humming cheerfully to himself, flicking his tail as he went.

0o0o0o0

The healer came to the waiting area. The adults waiting stood with anxious hearts.

"The young human, Harry, has come out of the ritual whole. The dark taint has been cleansed. The blocks and links to his magic have been severed. There was a bit of something in the back of the curse scar but that seems to have been dealt with. He will be a very remarkable wizard when he comes into his full inheritance. Train him well."

"Can I see him?" asked Lampie.

"And you are?"

"His guardian, Peter Taylor. Harry has no living relatives." Lampie refused to call the Dursleys anything remotely related to Harry. They lost that right long ago.

Harry looked so frail and tiny in the hospital cot against the white sheets. Lampie's heart tore at the sight when they went in to see him.

Lampie sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through Harry's hair. The boy seemed to lean into the touch. It tore at his heart to know that this beautiful child had been so deprived of so much.

Ellen sat on the other side, running her wand over the boy. "He should sleep most of the night. From the looks of things, his magic is snapping back into place. Most of his magic up to this time has been focused on just staying alive. The Healers were right. The dark magic and blocks are gone. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to the goblin healers. To set up a solid health plan for Harry," Ellen smiled as she gave Lampie's shoulder a squeeze. "He'll be just fine."

Pamela sniffed, dabbing her hankie to her eyes as she stood behind Lampie. "He looks so small lying there. I could just kill those Dursley, and that idiot that placed Harry with them. I could just scream."

"That won't be necessary. Between your reports and mine, the muggle authorities will see to it that they get what's coming to them, all of them," came Lord Peter's voice from the foot of the cot. "If you will excuse me, I have work to do. Good Day."

0o0o0o0

Several days later, Harry and Lampie returned to the Lighthouse. Elliott, the second night after the ritual, came to see Harry, who had just awakened from his ordeal. The boy was very pleased to see his green friend. Elliott stayed close by but out of the goblins way. Many believed, including Lord Peter, that Elliott was just an imaginary friend and nothing of real consequence. Harry and Elliott both got a huge chuckle over that, especially when Elliott would do something silly like making faces or when a healer would reach for something, move it out just out of their way.

At the Lighthouse, Harry was shown to his room. His parents were waiting for him. Lampie had kept them informed of his progress and they were anxious to see him again.

As Lampie was settling Harry in that night, Lord Peter walked in. "Hello Lampie. Lord Harry. I have the paperwork ready. Lord James. Lady Lily."

"What paperwork?" James asked. Both James and Lily looked curiously from their portrait.

"Well. As you know, Lampie only had temporary custody of Lord Harry. Ms Smythe and myself managed to get the paperwork for permanent guardianship as well as adoption papers for Lord Harry. It was decided that Mr. Peter Taylor a.k.a. Lampie to be Harry's official guardian."

Harry gasped. "You mean it? I don't have to go back to the Dursley's? Ever?"

Lord Peter sat by Lampie and smiled. "No. Not ever. As soon as Mr. Taylor signs the papers."

"Will I still be Harry Potter or Harry Taylor?"

"Well, if I might suggest that you take a new name but keep your birth name intact. There are still people looking for you because of your scar and what happened. Some with good intent and some not so good."

"Can I be Elliott? Well can I have Elliott in my name? He saved me from the Dursley," Harry asked. Seeing the skeptical looks, he was given, he exclaimed, He did too!"

"I can't see why not," Lord Peter smiled down, humoring the boy. "How about Elliott Harold James Potter Taylor. Your name will still come up in the Hogwarts roll as Harry Potter as that's your birth name, as this is a muggle adoption, not a blood one."

"There's a difference?"

"Well, yes, Lord Harry. If it was a blood adoption you would forego your Potter inheritance and we cannot have that, now can we?"

"Nuh uh," Harry agreed. Looking over at Lampie, he looked hesitant. "Do you really want to adopt me, Lampie? I mean, no one has ever wanted me afore. I won't be a burden, I promise. I'll do my chores 'n everythin'."

Lampie hushed Harry by drawing him into his arms. "Don't make promises you can't keep, kiddo. I've already talked it over with your parents and Lord Peter. Of course, I want you. After all, this is your room."

Just before Lord Peter left, Harry snuck out of bed. Two frantic men finally found him standing at the edge of the cliff over looking the sea. Harry was looking up into the eyes of a green dragon.

Lord Peter gasped as Elliott was staring at something on his finger. Then the dragon gave a huge sneeze almost blowing Harry off his feet. Laughing the pair hugged.

"That has to be the most illogical excuse for a dragon and a magical dragon at that," Lord Peter said in awe, watching the dragon launched himself into the night sky.

"That's Elliott," Lampie said as the dragon disappeared behind a darkened cloud. "He's a product of accidental and wish magic. His sole purpose it to help children in need." Pulling Harry closer, he placed an arm around the barrister's shoulder, steering them back into the Lighthouse. "Let me tell you about another boy he helped. . . ."

0o0o0o0

A/N: The epilogue will explain Dumbledore's reaction and any other questions you might have. I'm still not sure about a sequel, though. Maybe a one-shot or a two shot for general purpose sake. Who knows. Right now, I have other stories I want to write. I've got the first chapter of a Narnia/HP crossover that looks interesting almost written. Also, I want to do a Pirates/HP one as well.

Someone asked me on a different story, what's a flame? A flame in my opinion is a rude, spiteful, and often times hurtful review that offers no positive, constructive criticism to a story. Most times, the person who sends the flame won't use their names as they like to be anonymous. This site have rules about flames, you can find them in the extras, if you can get it to work.

Also, there is a difference to a flame and honest constructive criticism. You can not like a story and still offer tips on how to fix the story or tell the author what you really don't about their story in hopes that the author will fix their story. A flame is down right mean-spirited and can be very childish in their hatred of the story.

I hope that helps.

Until next time which will be the last time for this story. --GF


	8. First Day of School

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? See chapter one. Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't

Chapter 8: First Day of School

Lord Peter gasped as Elliott was staring at something on his finger. Then the dragon gave a huge sneeze almost blowing Harry off his feet. Laughing the pair hugged.

"That has to be the most illogical excuse for a dragon and a magical dragon at that," Lord Peter said in awe, watching the dragon launched himself into the night sky.

"That's Elliott," Lampie said as the dragon disappeared behind a darkened cloud. "He's a product of accidental and wish magic. His sole purpose it to help children in need." Pulling Harry closer, he placed an arm around the barrister's shoulder, steering them back into the Lighthouse. "Let me tell you about another boy he helped. . . ."

0o0o0o0

Headmaster Dumbledore sat the head table watching as the newest batch of students to be sorted filed in. This was the year that Harry Potter was suppose to be attending. Unfortunately, his solicitor had sent a letter through the Goblins that Lord Harry was pursuing his education elsewhere.

The old wizard sighed. He had hoped that by setting himself up as Harry's magical guardian, he would keep control of the child. However, since the fall of his monitoring wards at 4 Privet Drive he had tried to find the boy. All avenues of his frantic search had been blocked. Even the Potters' family retainer, Lord Peter Finchley had been involved in thwarting him! The involvement of the solicitor was something Albus had tried very hard to avoid.

Albus silently cringed at the dressing down he had gotten from the Wizarding Child Services for interfering with their department. No one is above the law he had been told and by circumventing their authority, Mr. Potter had been placed in a very unsuitable environment. If they ever discover that he knowingly placed the child in such an abusive situation, he would be stripped of all rank, titles and arrested. The WCS was there for a reason. They would be watching him very closely now, for a very long time. Albus tried not to shudder. How had things gone so wrong? Harry should've been safe with Lily's sister and family. Shouldn't he?

And Fawkes had been no help at all as the phoenix refused to deliver messages of any sort or respond to any of his demands. The magical bird seemed to laugh at his frustration, informing him accidental and wish magic was responsible for the headmaster's dilemma. Albus didn't quite understand all the mental images that Fawkes was relaying through their bond. On top of everything else, the bond that they shared seemed to have grown weaker.

When Minerva had sorted the last of the first years, Albus stood to give his annual speech. He glanced over at his potion master who was rubbing his left arm.

0o0o0o0

Severus Snape rubbed his left fore arm in an almost unconscious habit. The mark was gone. Not faded, no, it was completely gone! It was as if the Dark Lord had never been. Somehow, Harry Potter had fulfilled that blasted prophecy that Albus went on about.

Three years ago, he had been sitting with Lucius Malfoy chatting after a delicous meal when both of them felt their arms burn like hell's fire. The last thing he remembered about that night was waking up in a bed at Malfoy Manor with Lucius' wife, Narcissa, sitting between them. She had heard their screams and found them unconscious in the library. Something had drained their magical core and their dark marks where fading into nothingness.

The ugly brand had disappeared.

"We're free!" Lucius wept in his wife's arms.

Severus rubbed the spot on his arm several times to see if it was truly gone. He was free. Free! No more spying, no more toading to anyone. He still had to serve out the remainder of his probation with the headmaster, but once that was done, he, Severus Snape, could be his own man.

When notice from the Department of Mysteries had gone out that the prophecy between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter had been fulfilled, Albus Dumbledore tried to figure out how it all happened. How had an eight year old child destroyed the Dark Lord? Why hadn't he known about it? The boy was supposed to have been tucked safely away.

Once it had been verified by other death eaters that their marks were gone as well, Lucius decided not to take any chances. He and Severus burned their former master's possessions. With the Dark Lord gone, everything that had been left in his keeping was destroyed. Voldemort didn't need it and it was unsafe to keep should the Ministry come looking.

No, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape had been given a second chance at life and they were going to live it.

Turning his attention back to the sorting ceremony, the potions master had to revise his plans. Word had gotten out that the infant Harry Potter had been placed in an untenable position with abusive relatives, namely Lily's sister and her family. He couldn't believe Albus had been that stupid! To ignore the Potters' will and place the child with Lily's sister of all people, Albus had shown very poor judgment. Severus was well aware of Petunia's hatred and fear of magic and he had made it known to Dumbledore. To place Lily's son with his aunt was, in the potions master's mind, unforgivable. He, for all his hatred of James Potter, would've made a better guardian than Petunia. Fortunately for Albus, Severus had received a visit from the family retainer Lord Finchley. Severus was now unbeknownst to the headmaster in constant communication with the boy and his guardian. After all, Lily had named Severus Snape Harry's second god father in case anything happened to the godmutt, er god father, Sirius Black. Albus could just stew in his own lemon drops and tea for all he cared. Harry's secrets were safe with him.

0o0o0o0

And speaking of Sirius Black, he was at that moment, standing in front of the Wizengamot along with Lord Peter Finchley.

"After hearing the testimony under veritaserum and all the evidence, we found Sirus Orion Black not guilty as charged for the murders of James and Lily Potter and the deaths of the muggles. We also are rescinding the Order of Merlin for Peter Pettigrew and issuing an arrest warrant for said suspect," Madam Bones said, as she pound the gavel on her desk. "As for custody of the minor, Harry James Potter, it will be left to the Wizarding Child Services. I trust the boy has been properly placed this time?"

"Yes Madam Bones," Lord Peter said. "Lord Harry is safe and happy. He is recovering nicely from the abuse he suffered at the hands of his relatives."

Sirius growled softly under his breath until he was nudged by the barrister.

"As I was saying, Lord Black," Lord Peter continued. "He is recovering nicely and will be attending school under an adoptive name in the States. At this time, it would be unwise to transfer custody to Lord Black. It may be discuss after Lord Black has had a chance to meet with the boy and his current guardian."

"So ordered," Madam Bones agreed. "We are sorry Lord Black for your pain and suffering and the time lost with your godson, but at this time, we must think of the child's well being first. We are hesitant to disrupt the stability at this time. Also, the court orders one million galleons to be transferred to your Gringotts account and all titles, monies, and estates be returned to you. Case dismissed."

0o0o0o0

And just where is Harry James Potter? Why Elliott Harold James Potter Taylor was being lectured by not only his new mother Pamela Taylor but his birth mother from her portrait for getting dirty just before leaving to start his first school year at Salem Academy of Magic.

"Honestly, Elliott. I told you not to get dirty. Just look at you!" Pamela scolded as she pulled out clean clothes.

"Harry! What were you thinking?" Lily chided as James looked on with a bemused smirk.

Elliott, er Harry, er Elliott was staring at his feet. He still didn¢t like being scolded but at least he wasn't always punished for his crimes. "I . . . I was only saying good by to Ian and Jamie. And a wave swept in. I'm sorry."

"Hey you people!" called Lampie's voice. "We're going to be late. Let the boy get cleaned up, then berate him. Come on! The port key will be going off in 10 minutes!"

The ladies left the boy alone. Harry mused as he quickly changed. He hadn't been surprised that Miss Pamela and Lampie finally admitted they liked each other after dancing around the matter for almost a year. And it didn't take long for Lord Peter to become Uncle Peter. He now had a family that cared and loved for him. Along with Uncle Peter, Elliott found out that he had a godfather who was a potions master who had gone to school with his mother and father. Of course, his dad hadn't liked him but still. . . Uncle Peter said soon he was going to have a second godfather if things go right.

Harry never saw Elliott after the green dragon left, but that didn't mean he hadn¢t thought of him often. He would be forever thankful that making a wish for someone to take him away from the Dursley had brought him Elliott. The Dursleys had been just as horrible as the Gogans that Lampie talked about.

"Elliott! Come on Son! Time's a wastin' !"

"Comin' !"

'Yes, life is good,' Elliott thought as he hurried down the stairs to the front door. ' all because I made a wish and got a dragon!'

0o0o0o0

This completes this story. As for a sequel, yes, I do have a rough idea of one but I don't have the time for it right now. I want to finish the stories I do have running plus start a couple more. So this story although can stand alone, I did leave open for one. I'm really sorry to disappoint you all.

As for Dumbledore's punishment, well, the worse thing in my opinion, is not knowing. The man thrives on knowing or seems to know what's going on. It's that twinkle syndrome. To not know, would the best punishment of all.

The reviews have been great. Thank you all that commented. Special thanks to Frau who helped by tossing ideas at me and editing.

Until next time. --GF


End file.
